kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maleficent/Dragon
Maleficent has the ability to transform into a powerful dragon which is a boss in several games. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts'' Before this fight, swap out Goofy for Beast, and have your slots filled with Megalixirs, Ethers and Mega-Potions. Have Aerora and Cura in your magic shortcuts, and keep the abilities Strike Raid and Ars Arcanum on hand. Enter the black hole that Maleficent left behind. And do not forget to heal! It is then time to proceed into the fight with Maleficent in her dragon form. The player should start by avoiding her fire breath attacks, by jumping. Donald should be included in the party, ready for healing, and Beast in the party, for a strong offense. Attack with Sora's strongest magic and have strong healing items at the ready in case Donald does not help, as you will be needing your MP for other things. Keep bombarding her with your strong magic and it will be over quickly. If Sora runs out of MP, attack the dragon's head. If Beast gets knocked out, do not heal him. If Donald gets knocked out, make it your priority to bring him back, as he is your healer. Sora also has the option of summoning Tinker Bell to restore your HP periodically - this could be a great help as Tinker Bell can bring Sora back to life once if he is drained out of HP. Alternatively, you may jump and glide to the dragon’s rear legs and climb onto its back. Run along the length of the beast to the base of its neck, then use Strike Raid when the head gets down to your level. Chain several combos at this point. Use the “Raid” command the moment it lights up. If you fall off, either try to get back on, or go for her head with Ars Arcanum and other combos until the battle ends. You might also consider the large roots in the eastern corner of the room. Jump onto the roots and run to the top of them, Maleficent cannot hit while you're up here, except with her homing fire. Continually cast magic or Summon Genie. This is a slow but effective way and will keep you out of danger while Beast and Donald (or Goofy) pound away and keep Maleficent's attention on them. Another strategy for this fight is to go under the large root and Summon Tinker Bell. She will continually heal you throughout this fight, which will decrease your likelihood of using Cure/Cura or using an item. Next, let your party do most of the work and heal them when they are dying (use Beast and Goofy because they are strong). The only attack that the Dragon can hit you with when you are under the large root is the series of green blasts, which does quite a bit of damage. To prevent this from hitting you, use Guard to deflect it or use Aero/Aerora/Aeroga. Finally, after Beast and Goofy do all the hard work, come out of your hiding place and attack continually or (if you're lucky) strike the final blow. This strategy will make Maleficent Dragon easy to beat (don't equip Ars Arcanum, Strike Raid or Sonic Blade as this will waste your MP). You may also choose to keep Donald and Goofy in your team, have Ars Arcanum equipped and have Second Wind for Donald and Goofy. Also give Goofy MP Gift. As soon as the battle begins, summon Tinker Bell as she will heal you also. Attack her head with Ars Arcanum until you run out of MP. When she starts breathing fire, get out so she cannot get you, and cast Fira at her. Do not worry about MP as Goofy will keep giving you his. If Donald is Knocked Out, heal him as he is your main healer. When she summons the orbs of fire, hit them away as doing so will give you points. Your prize for winning is the Fireglow Summon. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sora fights Maleficent again, but only in her Dragon form. She fights similarly to her battle in Kingdom Hearts, but with more time in between attacks. When Sora fights her, the Gimmick Card creates a pile of bricks which allows you to reach her head (her only weak point) more easily. This also keeps Sora from being injured from her stomping attack. However, each stomp destroys some of the bricks. In Re: Chain of Memories, the pile of bricks is replaced with a moving pedestal - Sora can move freely towards Maleficent's head while he is on it. Successfully breaking Maleficent's stomp attack keeps the pedestal aloft, allowing Sora to continue attacking her head. However, note that she is immune to some Sleights. In Reverse/Rebirth, Riku fights Maleficent as well. It is basically the same fight as with Sora, but it is easier since Riku fights her at the very beginning of the game. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Maleficent appears in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep in her dragon form as a boss for Aqua. Prince Phillip will aid her in this battle. You can do some extra damage pressing can the player leap onto Maleficent's back to repeatedly slash at her head. Her fire breath can kill you quite easily if your HP isn't high enough, but it is an easy battle compared to the battle with Maleficent in the original Kingdom Hearts. Videos See Also * Maleficent Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters